


Where this ship(ping) leads you - Part 3

by FinnSte_CorMa



Series: Where this ship(ping) leads you [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnSte_CorMa/pseuds/FinnSte_CorMa





	Where this ship(ping) leads you - Part 3

Someone knocked at the door. “Ready? Can I come in now please?” „Fuck go and find a place to hide or do you want to be seen?” Finn whispered. He opened the door. Dolph Ziggler came in “Poor boy again no girl for you? I hope it was a good handjob” Finn stuttered “uhm yes uhm it was great thanks” He felt his face blushing trying to look at Steffi. She silently started to giggle in her hiding place. For them it felt like eternity until Dolph had grabbed all his stuff and left. “Don´t you wanna take your stuff and get out of here Finn? Maybe there are still some fans out there” he smirked at him as he left. “no thanks i´m fine. I´ll just take a quick shower before I leave” finn lied to him. Steffi crawled out of her hiding place “So hurry up maybe there´s a fan left for you” she teased Finn. “Funny very funny” he answered “As I said I usually don´t do something like that” “It´s okay. Makes you even more likable” Steffi smiled at him. “But I´ll guess we really should grab our stuff and leave. I should try to find Sassi. She´s been waiting for a while now” “I´ll bet she had some fun too and it wasn´t boring for her” Finn said as he packed his suitcase. Holding hands they left the locker room. “Seems someone had some fun” they heard Sassi saying. “Finally” Finn shivered as he discerned the males voice. As they turned around they looked into the smiling faces of their friends. “Uhm yes” Finn tried to find his words “but …but we should leave now. Are you coming with us?” “what do you think? Why we´re still here? We´re just waiting for you!” Sassi answered. “yeah right. now we are here so let´s go” Steffi stuttered. Grabbed her friend by the hand and pulled her with her. “I hope it was good” Sassi grinned at her best friend. Steffi didn´t have to say a word. The colour of her face was enough. Outside the arena as the two girls were waiting for the guys Steffi took the chance to tell her friend that Finn wanted to get some Tickets for the next day. And just in that moment the two wrestler arrived Finn said “ It was nice to meet you Sassi but would you mind driving to Berlin with Sami?” “FINN” Steffi replied. “What? I know Sami, you know her? Why shouldn´t we?” Sami and Sassi looked at each other and started to laugh. “okay here´s your money” Sami said. “What the fuck?” Finn asked “We had a bet and she won. That´s all. So have a save drive. See you in Berlin” Sami explained. It was a long drive with a lot of talking, laughing and kissing for Steffi and Finn. After nearly 5 hours of driving they arrived at the hotel. “I guess you´re coming with me and Sassi and Sami will get themselves a room or two” As they arrived in their room they both dropped their stuff and fell into the bed. “I am so happy that you came on tour. I can´t believe that we finally met” Finn whispered and Steffi sealed his lips with hers.


End file.
